


Inktober: Strings

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Inktober 2017 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Marionettes, Established Relationship, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Tony pushed at the lid of the trunk and a ray of light poured into the dark and crowded depths. He squinted his eyes against the light and peered around the master’s cottage. The other marionette’s in the trunk stirred, three of whom shoved their way to Tony.“Is he gone?” Steve lay his wooden hand on Tony’s.“I don’t see him here,” Clint whispered.“Then let’s go.” Tony said.





	Inktober: Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a special thanks to [Mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/), who beta read every single snippet and drabble. You're the best!
> 
> To read on tumblr [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/166210602621/inktober-strings).
> 
> To find the prompts for this Inktober Challenge [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165748460988/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday/).

Tony pushed at the lid of the trunk and a ray of light poured into the dark and crowded depths. He squinted his eyes against the light and peered around the master’s cottage. The other marionette’s in the trunk stirred, three of whom shoved their way to Tony.

“Is he gone?” Steve lay his wooden hand on Tony’s.

On Tony’s other side, Clint grabbed the edge of the trunk and pushed himself up so he could see more. His arms wobbled and he almost fell, but Bucky caught him at the waist and helped him up.

“I don’t see him here,” Clint whispered as he swung himself onto the ledge. He grabbed the lid and hoisted it higher.

“Then let’s go.” Tony lifted himself onto the ledge and helped Clint hold up the lid. He grumbled and batted aside the strings attached to his head and hands.

“Not until we find scissors or a knife.” Steve picked up Tony’s handle and tossed it out of the trunk.

Tony grunted as the weight of the handle jerked him to one side. He couldn’t wait to cut himself free of that damn handle. No one could ever force him to sing or dance again once it was gone. Even better, no one could force him to stab one of his of his loves because the master’s story said so.

“I see one on the table over there.” Bucky climbed onto the ledge and pointed.

A pair of scissors gleamed on the master’s kitchen table.

Hope filled Tony. He helped Steve join him on the ledge. Together the four marionettes helped each other escape from the trunk, and carry each other's handles as they scurried to the table. The table stood well over them. They craned their heads back. The top of the table was a lot higher than the trunk had been.

They wouldn’t give up though. They had come too close to give up now.

A chair lingered near the table. Bucky eyed the chair. He beckoned to be given his handle. Once he had it in hand, he hurled it with all of his strength at the top of the chair. The handle soared then looped around the knob-like feature at the top of the chair’s back. Bucky had created a pulley. Steve, Clint, and Tony pulled Bucky up by his strings until he could stand on the base of the chair and grab the scissors.  

With care, the trio lowered Bucky to the ground.

The four looked at each other and the scissors with glee. Taking turns, they cut off their strings.

Each one expressed their joy as they were freed. Tony spun in a circle, enjoying his freedom. Clint cheered and jumped in the air. Bucky picked Tony up and kissed him. Steve grabbed all of his loves in a large embrace.

The four were enjoying their hug when they heard the engine of their master’s car as it pulled up to the cottage.

Fear pounded through their beings. They scattered and hid.

Steve and Clint dove under the bed while Bucky ran toward the fireplace and hid behind the poker and shovel. Tony, however, fled toward the door. He hid behind the basket by the door that held the master’s umbrella and cane.

The master’s keys jingled. The bolt of the lock rattled then slid out of place. Tony held his breath as he waited for the door to open.

A plaintive creak announced the opening of the door, followed by the master’s humming as he entered the cottage. His jovial tune was cut short. “What is this?”

The master slammed the door as he marched over to the discarded strings and handle.

Tony dove for the door before it could shut. He winced as the door hit his hand, but kept silent. Any sound could draw the master’s attention, and he was too close to freedom now to let a little pain cause him to make a mistake. Tony pushed open the door and waved his loves over.

With quick glances to make sure the master wasn’t looking, the trio sprinted out of their hiding spots as the master crouched before the strings and scissors. They raced across the cottage while doing their best not to make a sound.

Tony held the door as one by one his three loves fled into the outside world. Once they were safely outside, he let go of the door and ran after them.

The four marionette’s sprinted into the woods.

Fear and excitement filled Tony. The woods were unknown; all he knew about them was that they were filled with dangers. Those dangers were insignificant as long as he and his loves were free though.


End file.
